AFK
by AveJa
Summary: (TheMadKatter13) Vzniklo na žádost type40consultingdetective. JohnLock, online vztah, teenlock.


_Název: AFK (Away from keyboard)_

_Překlad: Mimo klávesnici (Fakt nevím zkratku)_

_Autor: TheMadKatter13_

_Zdroj: Fanfiction net_

_Varování: TeenLock_

* * *

><p>„Johnny, kdo je 'detektivní-konzultant'?"<p>

„Harry! Vypadni z mého počítače!"

Starší dvojče se uličnicky ušklíbne a vyrazí pryč s notebookem drženým v jedné ruce pečlivě mimo dosah bratra, zatímco druhou zuřivě mlátí do šipky ukazující dolů.

„Ah, podívej se na vás dva. Povídáte si spolu už od začátku školy... Řekl jsi mu, že seš v rugbyovém týmu, že chceš být doktor, že chceš jít k armádě. Ne, že by to nebylo jasné z tvojí přezdívky, 'armádní-lékař', to jako vážně, Johnny? To je roztomilý. A páni, firtovat jste začli fakt brzo. A-ou! Měsíc a už jste se dostali až na tyhle témata. Ou. Ble! Rozhodně přeskakuju sexting."

Johnova tvář je úplně rudá, když se pokusí o zoufalý skok pro elektroniku. Tohle byl jeden z nejděsivějších okamžiků jeho života: probudit se uprostřed noci z mokrého snu o perfektních rtech svýho kamaráda bez tváře kolem jeho penisu, zatímco mu do kůže šeptal svoje dedukce, skoro spící napsat _někdy mi strašně ztvrdne, když na tebe myslím_ do jejich soukromé konverzace na chatu a zase upadnout do spánku, aby zjistil, co provedl teprve až když si ráno sedl zpátky k počítači. Bylo mu špatně celé ty dvě a půl hodiny bez online spojení, než obdržel _velice_ detailní instrukce, jak naložit s touto svou 'nešťastnou nemocí'.

„Proč ho nikdy neoslovíš jménem? Neřekl ti ho?"

John zrudne ještě víc, když zavrtí hlavou. Nepočítatelněkrát se udělal za pomocí podrobně psaných instrukcí a představoval si, že je to jeho kamarád (přítel) a jeho prsty místo těch jeho, které jsou uvnitř něj a stejně ještě nejsou na takové úrovni důvěry, aby si vyměnili svoje jména.

„Proč ne?"

„Řekl, že bych mu nedal šanci ani promluvit, kdybych věděl, jak se jmenuje." Tou dobou si myslel, že je dost divné říct něco takového. Myslel, že je jeho nový kamarád třeba jen stydlivý. Ale po několika minutách jejich konverzace tenhle nápad rychle zamítnul. Nic na jeho novém kamarádovi nebylo stydlivé.

„Johnny, víš, že má vlastní webové stránky, že jo?"

Několikrát jen překvapeně zamrká, protože ne, tohle nevěděl, načež se přiblíží k sestře s úmyslem 'vidět' a ne 'brát' a uvidí UMĚNÍ DEDUKCE. Harry už projíždí skrz nadpisy náhodných kousků textu, když se najednou zastaví ve spodním pravém rohu.

„Sherlock Holmes? Není to jméno toho týpka, co přestoupil, a co o tobě na začátku školního roku řekl plno divných věcí?"

Jeho srdce začne bušit rychleji při oné vzpomínce. Začátkem roku náhodou na chodbě vrazil do zad vysokému týpkovi. Řečený týpek se otočil a odhalil tak jednu z nejkrásnějších tváří, jaké kdy John viděl, jedno jestli na chlápkovi nebo na holce, obklopený nádhernými kudrnami a postupně vyjmenoval tajemství Johnova života. Puberťák poslouchal se zatajeným dechem a pusou dokořán, a když tiráda najednou skončila, ujelo mu bezdeché 'Úžasné' z jazyka dřív, než se stihl zarazit. Druhý puberťák zrudnul a zeptal se, jestli to John myslel vážně, načež John začal nadšeně přikyvovat a přihodil i pár dalších synonym. Zatímco dlouhán jen stát, zíral na něj a nedostávalo se mu slov, zazvonil zvonek a John se rozběhl do třídy. Zastavil se jen na chvíli, aby přes rameno křiknul svoje jméno a počkal na odpověď.

Od té doby Sherlocka vždy jen zahlédnul, jejich cesty se nikdy tak úplně nestřetly. I když John zůstával pobavený neustálým proudem školní šeptandy o géniových příchodech a odchodech, koho zdedukoval ten den, kterého učitele dohnal k slzám. Ani si to neuvědomil, ale 'detektivní-konzultant' si ho poprvé našel sotva týden po jeho setkání se Sherlockem Holmesem. A čím víc nad tím uvažuje, tím víc věcí, které jeho detektiv řekl, připomíná způsob, jakým mluví Sherlock.

Asi se mu udělá špatně. Dokonce i ve školní uniformě je jasné, že je Sherlockova úroveň vysoko nad ostatními a rozhodně nad Johnem. Není divu, že si ten chlápek myslel, že s ním nebude chtít mluvit, kdyby znal jeho jméno. Jak dlouho se asi on a jeho další nóbl kámoši Johnovi smějí? Jak dlouho se asi baví tím, že ho nechali, ať se zamilovává do jména bez tváře? John se zarazí, aniž by došlápl na schod. Zamilovává. Vážně se do toho prachanta zamiloval?

Jo. Jo, fakt se zamiloval. Způsob, jakým mluvil s Johnem, zájem, který projevoval, genialita, kterou prokazoval. John do něj je zamilovaný v podstatě od začátku jejich chatování. Jeho chodidla pokračují v cestě do patra a odnesou ho do jeho pokoje, aniž by to on vnímal. Nemyslí si, že by si toho Harry vůbec všimla, příliš zaujatá jeho konverzací s detektivem. Ne, se _Sherlockem_. Padne na postel obličejem napřed a pořád úplně oblečený a ztratí se ve vlastních myšlenkách. Jestli usnul, tak si toho nevšiml a ani se o to nestaral.

- - o - -

Už týden John nereagoval na jejich soukromý chat. Ani se ho neobtěžoval otvírat. Je mu jasné, že ten druhý pochopí, proč ho ignoruje, ale na tom už víc nezáleží. Připadá si, jako by projížděl svým životem, odpovídal přátelům a učitelů, dělal domácí úkoly a tréninky rugby na autopilota. Jak jinak může jeden reagovat na to, že se nejen zamiloval do svého nejlepšího kamaráda, ale že ten nejlepší kamarád je podvrh? Nikdy ho ale nenapadlo, že by ho Sherlock mohl hledat.

„Johne."

Vylekaný student na prázdném dvoře skoro pustí svůj oběd do trávy, když se najednou ozve hluboký hlas. Zvedne hlavu, aby se podíval na Sherlocka Holmese stojícího jen několik stop od něj, ztrnulý postoj, ruce za zády. John okamžitě vyskočí na nohy. Nechce mít nic společného s 'detektivním-konzultatnem' nebo se Sherlockem Holmesem. Už nikdy víc.

Postaví se na nohy a dlouhé minuty s bradou nahoru zírá do neuvěřitelně bouřlivých očí, a pak se John otočí a vyrazí pryč. Dřív, než se dostane dál než pár stop, tak se kolem jeho zápěstí omotají dlouhé prsty a John si nemůže pomoct, než se podivit, jak rozdílné by asi bylo cítit uvnitř sebe tyhle prsty namísto těch jeho.

„Johne, prosím, počkej."

„Počkej?" zopakuje John nedůvěřivě. „Proč bych měl? Našel jsem tvou webovku. Není divu, že jsi nechtěl někomu jako já říct svoje jméno. Jsem tak mimo tvojí ligu, že je to až k smíchu? To je to, co jsi dělal? Smál ses se svými nóbl kámoši, jak snadný je se na mě dostat? Jsou teď tady, dívají se?" štěkne John a volnou rukou mávne k oknům ve vyšších patrech kolem dvora.

Druhý student se zamračením ustoupí o krůček vzad, i když jeho prsty zesílí stisk, aby zabránily Johnovi v úniku.

„Johne, o čem to pro všechno na světě mluvíš? To jsem ti vážně dal nějaký důvod, abys pochyboval o mém zájmu? A jací přátelé? Já nemám přátele."

Johnovi se zadrhne dech v krku, zaskočený bolestivým bodnutím u srdce nad těmi slovy. Už sám sobě řekl, že s tímhle týpkem nechce mít nikdy nic společného a stejně je teď tady, zraněný potvrzením, že nikdy nebyl považován ani za přítele.

Naštvaně trhne zápěstím, aby se dostal pryč dřív, než se jeho bolest může projevit v jeho tváři. Místo toho škobrtne, když prsty okolo jeho zápěstí zesílí stisk a trhnou, čímž ho vrávoravě pošle přímo na pevnou hruď. Ruka, která se nezabývá tím, aby ho udržela na místě, se mu omotá kolem tváře a nakloní ji, takže se pár jemných, plných rtů může přitisknout k těm jeho. John může jenom nehybně stát, když hladký jazyk zlehka přejede po jeho rtech a ty se automaticky otevřou. Dřív, než si to uvědomí, je John zdrogován sladkými polibky a neodbytným jazykem a jeho prsty jsou stočené okolo zad Sherlockovi uniformy, kde se ho skoro zoufale drží. Když se vyšší student odtáhne, John je ponechán, aby padnul čelem na kostnaté rameno, zatímco lape po dechu.

„Já nemám přátele, Johne." zašeptá mu hluboký hlas do ucha a jeho páteří proletí třes, když ucítí horký dech. „Mám jenom jednoho."

Johnovi je trapně kvůli tichému kníknutí, které uniklo z jeho hrdla, ale nemohl si pomoct. Ve chvíli, kdy to udělal, ruka kolem jeho zápěstí ho pustila, aby se mu mohla omotat kolem druhé strany tváře.

„Tomu nerozumím." zašeptá John do úst před sebou.

„První den, co jsme se potkali, jsi řekl, že jsem úžasný. Kdokoliv jiný by mi řekl a říká, 'odprejskni', ale ty ne. Chtěl jsem toho o tobě vědět víc, ale vždycky, když jsem tě chtěl potkat, měl jsem špatné načasování."

Najednou si John vzpomene na záblesky temných vlasů a bledé pokožky, které zachytil vždy, když stál uprostřed davu, nebo když spěchal, protože jinak by se zastavil sám.

„Potom jsem našel tvůj blog. Mohl jsem vynaložit víc snahy, abych tě potkal v reálném životě, ale neměl jsem jistotu, že bys mě akceptoval stejně, jako jsi to udělal online. Nemohl jsem si nechat ujít jedinou příležitost s tebou mluvit, kterou jsem měl a stejně tak jsem nechtěl přijít o jedinou příležitost, abys mě poznal dřív, než si na mě uděláš názor na základě toho, co si myslí ostatní."

Tohle... dává až pitomě velký smysl, obzvláště, když John vezme v úvahu drby, které o Sherlockovi slyšel.

„Přiznávám, byl jsi ze začátku jen záhada, kterou jsem toužil vyřešit. Nepředpokládal jsem, že si vytvořím...sentimentální odezvu."

Starší student zvedne obočí i hlavu, aby se podíval zrudlému Sherlockovi do očí.

„Sentimentální odezvu?"

Dlouhán zrudne ještě víc a krátce přikývne. I když ten pohled je jako paprsek slunce, který se prodral přes bouřkové mraky, aby ozářil jeho srdce, John to chce_ slyšet._

„Co myslíš tou 'sentimenální odezvou'?"

Způsob, jakým mladší ze studentů zrudnul a jeho pusa se otevřela a zavřela, aniž by vydala zvuk, je neuvěřitelně roztomilý.

„Ano. Já ehm.. Řekněme, že tě mám docela rád." dostane ze sebe genius.

Johnovo obočí se posune ještě výš.

„Jenom rád?" škádlí.

Sherlock otráveně zahučí, načež přitiskne svoje rty k Johnovým a políbí ho s mnohem větší nenasytností, než ukázal předtím.

„Jsi pro mě velice zajímavý, Johne Watsone." řekne upjatě. „A byl bych opravdu rád, kdys takový i zůstal. Pokud jsi tomuto přístupný. Ideálně už ne online."

Starší z dvojice si není jistý, jestli se tohle dá považovat za blábolení, ale mluví to dostatečně o stavu géniovi mysli.

„Takže to znamená, že budeme oficiálně spolu? Můžu před druhými lidmi říkat, že seš můj kluk a držet tě za ruku a budeme chodit na rande a všechno to okolo?" John ví, že trochu tlačí na pilu, ale momentálně je v pozici toho s mocí a nemá nejmenší problém toho zneužít. Plus pohled na Sherlockův obličej a způsob, jakým jeho postoj ztuhnul, když ho slyšel, v něm vyvolává záchvat hihňání.

„Ano, předpokládám, že to slovo pasuje. Ale vážně, Johne, rande? Jsi příliš vzrušující na něco tak... _přízemního_." ušklíbne se Sherlock a tentokrát už blonďák hihňání pod kontrolou neudrží. V záchvatu smíchu padne na svého kluka (_kluka!_).

„Víš, že nemusíme chodit na stejný druh schůzek, jako chodí ostatní, že jo, lásko?" řekne se smíchem, zatímco se snaží dostat sám sebe pod kontrolu. Najednou ucítí, jak dlouhán v jeho náruči celý ztuhnul a smích ho hned přejde.

„Sherlocku?"

„Jak jsi mi to řekl?"

Zamračený John si znovu vybaví slova, které řekl, a pak celý zrudne, když si uvědomí, že oslovil svého přízemnost-nesnášejícího génia 'lásko'.

„Problém?" vyhrkne na svou obranu, neschopný odtrhnout oči od Sherlockovi hrudi z obav z výrazu, který by mohl vidět. Dlaně ho opět chytí za tváře a donutí ho podívat se do jasných šedých očí a na jemný a oslnivý úsměv.

„Ne, pokud to budeš myslet vážně." řekne jeho detektiv, než ho zatáhne do dalších sladkých polibků, které ohrožují jeho srdce palpitací.

John byl sotva dost přítomný ve své vlastní hlavě, aby zahučel na souhlas.


End file.
